Lunar Festival Elders/Alliance walkthru
:Currently excludes Northrend and Cataclysm zones. See also in-game walkthrough in External Links section below. You should have your Hearthstone set to Stormwind. This is fairly easy to solo at level 70 to 85. Even in instances like LBRS, you can just walk past most of the mobs. The only real challenge is the enemy racial cities where buffed guards and enemy faction players can make achieving your goal difficult. Note that this guide was written when the Dalaran portals existed. A new route is now needed for optimum speed. This route has now had some optimisations added for the Cataclysm flight points and portals, and assumes that you have full flight capabilities, Dalaran ring and either or guild cloak. (If you don't, get grinding because it cuts a substantial time off the route.) ;START AT IRONFORGE: # Ironforge - Mystic Ward ' Fly gryphon to Thorium Point.' # Searing Gorge - Southwest corner in Blackchar Cave: # Blackrock Spire - After a about 6 pulls into LBRS, the Elder will be across the first wooden bridge on the left past a group of mobs. #* Go straight and take second opening on the right under the crossover. #* Go down a short ramp and make a left into the opening. #* Make a left and a right out onto a ledge-like area. #* Keep to the left side and go down a long ramp where you will see the wooden bridge. # Blackrock Depths - In the middle of the Ring of Law. You pretty much have to fight to get out of the Ring of Law. #* Once through the entrance, take the Abandoned Mole Machine 'Into the Domicile'. #* Go out the little room where you end up and turn left. #* Look to the opening in the right corner ahead and go across the bridge. #* Try to get past the mobs in the room on the end of the bridge and take the right opening to the Ring of Law. #* Jump over the low wall into the Ring of Law. When you do the elder quest, you will probably have to fight a weak group of level 50 or so mobs and then a level 52 or so elite in two waves. #* Take the opening to the south into the Detention Block, make a right, and go roughly straight back to the instance portal. # Burning Steppes - Flame Crest (that cave with the Libram guy): # Burning Steppes - On top of Dreadmaul Rock north of Morgan's Vigil: Hearth or Guild cloak or + portal to Stormwind # Stormwind - Outside the front gates: (Updated for Cataclysm.) Take the wizard portal to Dark Portal # Blasted Lands - Just North of the Dark Portal: # Sunken Temple, Swamp of Sorrows - Alcove to the left inside the instance (updated for Cataclysm). Hearth or Guild cloak or + portal to Stormwind. # Elwynn Forest - In Goldshire, behind blacksmith: # Westfall - Atop the Sentinel Hill tower: ' Fly gryphon to Rebel Camp.' # Northern Stranglethorn - Elder Starglade is outside Zul'Gurub zone-in to the right of the stair. : # Cape of Stranglethorn - Above the bank in Booty Bay: Take the boat to Ratchet Because this continent is more horde friendly you will basically follow this route on your mount rather than searching out flight points. # Northern Barrens - In Ratchet, behind the bank: # Northern Barrens - Crossroads: (Updated for Cataclysm.) Level 85 guards patrol very near, so low levels will need someone to kite the guard out of bow range or wait until they are far away. # Durotar - Razor Hill: Very near elite flight master, so you need to be quick and complete quest before you die if you are low level. # Orgrimmar - Southwest of The Drag: (Updated for Cataclysm.) Fly in, click, fly out. The chances of getting to this elder without a flying mount are very low. # Azshara - Fly north from Orgrimmar. Far Southeast corner in Ravencrest Monument, right between the statue's feet: # Southern Barrens - Vendetta Point next to Wind Rider Master: (Updated for Cataclysm.) # Mulgore - North end of Bloodhoof Village by bridge: # Thunder Bluff - Elder Rise (northeastern-most rise): (Unlike Orgrimmar, Thunder Bluff is not a very big city, therefore, you are much more likely to meet enemy players. However, Thunderbluff is just as popular a city as Darnassus is, and so you have a great chance of not being outnumbered. At least not by anything more than level 15 tauren druids. Enter by the north lift, and go east towards the elder rise...or just fly in.) # Thousand Needles - In Freewind Post: # Thousand Needles - In Shimmering Flats on the big barge: (Updated for Cataclysm.) # Zul'Farrak - In Gahz'rilla's square. To your left if you are looking at the gong from the far end of the pool. You have to enter the instance - you can't just fly in. # Tanaris - In Gadgetzan: ' Fly gryphon to Gunstan's Dig.' # Tanaris - Outside Valley of the Watchers, far south Tanaris: You could detour to Uldum here and pick up the two Cataclysm Elders ' # Un'goro Crater - By Slithering Scar, above ground: # Silithus - In Cenarion Hold: # Silithus - Northwest in the Crystal Vale: # Feralas - Dire Maul, in the Arena in the center of the Broken Commons, outside the instance: # Feralas - Lariss Pavilion, North East of Camp Mojache: ' Fly to Thargad's Camp. # Maraudon - Southernmost part of Zaetar's Grave section of Maraudon. When you enter Maraudon, early on you will have three choices of direction. Take the center choice, which leads to the Earth Song Falls Portal into the instance; it's the shortest run through the tunnels leading to the instance, and the shortest run inside the instance itself (see maps linked at left). When you approach the end, jump into the water by Princess Theradras and Rotgrip. Swim to the east and head up the ramp (you will have to pass through a smallish archway). Turn right and head up a 2nd ramp. The Elder will be in front of you. To exit quickly, join a group with someone - it doesn't matter where they are - and leave group. You will be teleported to the graveyard in Desolace after one minute. ' Hearth back to Stormwind and fly to Kharanos].' # Dun Morogh - In Kharanos by the inn: ' Fly to Thelsamar.' # Loch Modan - In Thelsamar: ' Fly to Aerie Peak.' # Hinterlands - Elder Highpeak is in the middle of Hinterlands, on the hillock north of the Creeping Ruin: # Western Plaguelands - Elder Moonstrike is atop the Scholomance tower, outside the instance: # Western Plaguelands - In the Weeping Cave: # Stratholme - Go in the main entrance . take the first right through the gate to Festival Lane, follow it around and he'll be on your left. ' # Eastern Plaguelands - At Crown Guard Tower in the south: # Eastern Plaguelands - By Light's Hope Chapel: Fly from Light's Hope Chapel to Andorhal at Western Plaguelands.' # Tirisfal Glades - Slightly south of the town of Brill: . The guards will attack, so be quick. # Undercity - In the middle of Undercity, above ground: . The guards will attack, so be quick. # Silverpine Forest - By The Sepulcher: . Hearth and use the to port to Moonglade from outside Stormwind' Fly to Everlook.' # Winterspring - In Everlook: # Winterspring - Ruins of Kel'Theril, southwest of Everlook: . She is on the SE corner of the lake. Consider taking in the two Cataclysm Elders in Hyjal, at Nordrassil and Sanctuary of Malorne. Otherwise, go back to Everlook flight point. Mount Hyjal. Nordrassil (Updated for Cataclysm.) Mount Hyjal. Sanctuary of Malorne (Updated for Cataclysm.) ' Fly to Wildheart Point, Felwood.' # Felwood - Ruins north of Jaedenar, just south of Horde tower: (Updated for Cataclysm.) ' Fly to Astranaar.' (Updated for Cataclysm.) # Ashenvale, Astranaar - in the gazebo near the hippogryph: ' Fly to Lor'danel.' # Darkshore, Moved to Lor'danel Near where the river meets the sea (south fork) ' Fly to Rut'Theran Village. Teleport to Darnassus' # Darnassus, in Cenarion Enclave: . (Updated for Cataclysm.) ' Fly to Dolanaar.''' # Teldrassil - Southern end of Dolanaar, outside Herbalism Trainer Hut: . (Updated for Cataclysm.) Video guides Same for horde, the only difference would be the ones inside capitals.